


My Ménage à Tharja

by DonCorneo



Series: My Wife, Miriel [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Banter, Bisexuality, Breast Fucking, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Love Triangles, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pansexual Character, Penis Size, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tribadism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCorneo/pseuds/DonCorneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Tharja has a proposition for Robin and his wife, Miriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ménage à Tharja

I winced as Tharja yanked the rope taut. I could feel the twine cutting into my wrists. I shifted my weight, feeling wooden slats press against my naked back as she leaned down and tied my right foot to the chair.

I turned to Miriel and sighed. "Are you sure about this, honey?"

"My resolve is as stalwart as my confidence," she said, sliding her glasses up her nose. "And, veritably, as my love for you. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," I said, tilting my head to one side. "I guess not... I just can't believe I agreed to this..."

"Quiet," said Tharja, yanking the rope tight around my left foot. "You had your chance to back out."

I rolled my eyes. When they settled again, I watched Tharja set to work undoing my belt.

Miriel stepped close to me, carrying a mug of something. "Are you erect?"

"Not yet," I said.

"Drink this," she said, pressing the mug to my lips.

I took in a sniff. It smelled like medicine; not really pleasant or foul. "What is this?" I asked.

"A powerful aphrodisiac I've concocted," she said. "This will induce an erection that will linger for the succeeding three hours. Its effect takes hold promptly, so try not to be alarmed."

"Three hours?!" I shook my head. "Is this gonna take that long?"

Tharja shot me a dirty look. Miriel shook her head. "Three hours is not nigh enough time for what we have outlined for you," she said, "but maintaining an erection for longer than four hours can induce permanent damage, so we will have to take respite at some juncture."

I looked down at my loincloth as Tharja swiftly yanked my pants down to my ankles. "Permanent damage...?"

"Just drink it," said Tharja. I could practically see icicles hanging from her words.

"Fear not," said Miriel. "I have scrupulously tuned this elixir in accordance with your height, mass, length, and girth to ensure that its effects will wane after precisely three hours. Believe me, I am as disinclined to jeopardize the potency of your erections as you are."

I shrugged and gently tilted my head back as Miriel poured the potion down my throat. Swallowing it all, I let out another large sigh. "You two have certainly put a lot of thought into this..."

Tharja tugged my loincloth down my legs, visibly drooling at the sight of my manhood, sitting comfortably at half-mast. A shiver went down my spine as I imagined the things she'd do to it after all this time. Curiously, that same shiver seemed to take a sharp turn at my pelvis, darting up my length, sending tingles through its veins. I couldn't help but coo with delight. "Oof," I said, hunching my shoulders. "That's... new."

All three of us watched (Tharja grinning madly) as my member inched to full-mast in less than half a minute. I mean, wow. Fuller than full-mast. I can't remember the last time I was this hard. Probably my first night as Miriel's husband. That seemed like almost a distant memory, now.

The war we fought then was over now. We had slain Grima and his vessel- which had turned out to be me, from a parallel universe. Lucina's universe. Laurent and Morgan's universe. My children's doomed future. We had learned that the only way to end his reign of darkness forever was for him to die by his own hand. My hand. And that if I did take his life, I would not survive.

Chrom- and everyone else- insisted that I not make this sacrifice. My children from the future and my lovely wife from the present begged me to stay, to allow Chrom to seal Grima within the Falchion. I'll never forget what Miriel said to me as I stood on the back of that beast.

"Robin... just having you close transforms night into day. You wouldn't deny me that, would you?"

Tears welled in my eyes. How could I leave the love of my life behind? But, somehow... summoning courage I didn't know I had, I stepped forward. So that the woman I loved and the children I made with her might have a brighter future... even if it meant one without me in it... I plunged my blade into my counterpart, clinging to that faint hope Naga had given me, that our bonds might be strong enough to keep me alive. As I began to fade, I saw tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I told her I loved her more than anyone or anything else in the world. And then I was gone.

The next thing I knew, on another grassy field near Ylisstol, I awoke. I again saw Chrom and Lissa peering down at me, and immediately I felt tears streaming down my face. Chrom smiled, his eyes welling with tears as well, and once again said, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." I took his hand, and my eyes went wide. There, on the back of my own hand, was... nothing. The mark of Grima that had branded me was gone. I laughed. I cried. I hugged my best friend tightly.

"Welcome back," said Chrom.

Miriel and I were swiftly reunited, whereupon she assaulted me with kisses and berated me at great length for doing something so foolish. She began tugging off my clothes, kissing my chest, dragging me to the grass. Chrom and Lissa blushed and turned away; they were used to this by now. Miriel and I had a... reputation for being especially amorous. We had been caught mid-coitus by most of the camp at some point or another, to Miriel's delight and my embarrassment. Some had stayed and watched - both with our permission and without - and one or two had even joined in... with our permission, thankfully. She spoke very frankly of our sex lives to anyone who would listen- Of course, she spoke very frankly about everything.

We made love right there in the grass. Not 200 meters outside Ylisstol, in broad daylight. Chrom and Lissa did their best to corral onlookers back through the gates, but we drew quite a crowd. Mostly women, to my surprise.

Miriel was apparently thrilled with the results of this experiment, because a week later - a week split between passionate love-making and tearful reunions with my friends - she decided to organize an event. She had talked about this before, but could never fully sell me on the idea. But, after baring all in front of most of the nation's capital, I supposed I had little room to object anymore. And so, she made up invitations and sent them to all of the Shepherds, every last one of our allies, including our children, Khan Flavia and Basilio, and even Aversa, who it turned out was just as much a pawn in all of this as I was. But what was this invitation for, you may ask? A live sex performance, featuring Miriel and yours truly. I called in a favor with Chrom and was able to rent the Ylisstol castle for the show, though I'm sure he was rather confused and embarrassed when he found out why I had asked for it.

The invitations went out. Things were in motion. And I could not have been more nervous. But through it all, though I couldn't hope to understand why, I knew this would make my wife happy, and so I agreed.

Some weeks had passed since my miraculous resurrection, and just one week before the event, who should come calling at our door (Miriel and I had scraped together enough funds to buy a small house in Southtown) but Tharja, blushing and furious.

"It's not fair," she said. "He should be with me!"

Tharja had made no secret of her feelings for me since the day we met, and I tried not to let them get in the way of my relationship with my wife, but this was the point where I'd had enough. I told her in no uncertain terms that I would never be with her, that Miriel was the one I loved.

"A duel, then," said Tharja. "For your hand!"

"Tharja, no," I said, as sternly as I could. "Why can't you accept that I'll only ever be your friend? You're not going to fight my wife, and that's final."

Miriel peered over the edge of the tome she was reading and said softly, "Explain your parameters. A fight to the death? A hexing contest?"

"Honey, no."

Tharja laughed. "Hexing contest? Please. I'd crush you like a bug. No... not a hexing contest... More like... a sexing contest."

My face wrinkled up at such an atrocious pun. "What?! No!!"

"Fascinating," said Miriel, sitting up to give the conversation more attention. "You and I vie to wring the most orgasms out of Robin?"

"No!"

"Something like that," said Tharja. "You two go at it like three times a day. That's gotta be the only reason you're together, right?"

I let out a low growl. They were completely ignoring me.

"One as lustful as you couldn't hope to conceptualize the depths of the intellectual and emotional kinship Robin and I share," said Miriel, "but our carnal chemistry is certainly a contributing factor to our blissful union, yes." She stood up and approached the doorway where Tharja and I stood. "These parameters are adequate," she said. "We will need to establish more tangible regulations, but I welcome the challenge."

My jaw fell slack. "What?! Sweetheart, no! I refuse!"

"I fail to see why you should object to such an arrangement," said Miriel. "Tharja's figure is virtually unparalleled. Two beautiful, curvaceous women, endeavoring solely to bring you to climax, repeatedly? Most men would die for such an opportunity."

I stopped myself from pointing out that I had, in fact, died recently, and instead stammered that I simply didn't look at Tharja that way. In truth, I was slightly terrified of her. "You're the only one for me, sweetheart, you know that."

"Well, of course," said Miriel, "Our compatibility is well-established. But have you never even considered supplementary experimentation? Even I've conceived inviting Tharja to amalgamate with us on multiple occasions."

"Well, I... no! No, honey, I've honestly never considered it."

"Mm," whispered Miriel. "Disappointing. "

"I'm not participating in this weird sex duel," I said, pretending to ignore that last remark. "That's absolutely absurd." I turned to face Tharja and scowled. "Besides, don't you have a husband of your own?"

Tharja laughed. "Lon'qu? He knew what he was getting into. We have an... understanding. Believe me, he'd prefer I take my... frustrations out on you than on him."

"Well, too bad I don't feel the same," I said. "You'll have to take your frustrations out elsewhere."

Miriel threw her arms around my shoulder and began to kiss my neck. I averted my gaze, feeling my cheeks grow hot. "If you truly remonstrate so staunchly, then of course I will abide by your decision," she said. "But this experiment would yield such... intriguing data, my flame..." She pressed her forehead to my temple and began to whisper in my ear. "And you, above all, should fathom just how voluminously I appreciate... data..."

I let out a single, shuddering breath.

And that was how, mere hours later, Laurent and Morgan and baby Laurent had been shooed out of the house and I found myself tied to a chair in Miriel's dimly lit alchemy room, naked, with the most raging erection I can recall.

"There will be three events within the initial three hours," said Miriel, lighting a candle beneath a potion at her desk. "Each of us will have thirty minutes to apply first our hands, then our breasts, then, finally, our mouths. The use of any prop or other appendage during each event is strictly prohibited, and for the duration of the first event, we must remain fully clothed."

"Oh, boy," I said, to nobody in particular.

Miriel shot me a sidelong glance, then continued. "It was decided that, were we competing for sheer amount of orgasms in the allotted time limit, your... well might run dry, so to speak." She closed her eyes and put on a smug smile. "Though, all anecdotal evidence suggests this to never have been a matter of contention in our studies together."

I bit my lip and smiled.

"Still," said Miriel, "It was determined to instead compete for how rapidly each of us could bring you to orgasm."

"Oh, no," I laughed. Miriel and I had done the deed enough times for her know very well how to make short work of me. Tharja was facing steep odds. She scowled at me, which quickly silenced my laugh.

"You're wasting time explaining the rules," said Tharja, kneeling down and taking my penis in her hand. Her touch sent a tingle through my loins. She began slowly jerking me off.

"Yes, very well," said Miriel. "As you can see, I've acquiesced the first turn to Tharja."

"Ahhh... I see that," I said, my voice shaking. I couldn't believe this was happening. Tharja's hand was cold, but her hands were so soft and smooth. Her grip was a bit too tight, though, and I bared my teeth.

"Mmm," she moaned, leaning forward with her tongue out, moving in for a lick.

"Desist at once! Do you mean to disqualify yourself immediately?!"

Tharja leaned back and sighed. "Agh, this is torture," she whined. "I just want a little taste..."

"And you'll have it," said Miriel. "But defer to the regulations, or you'll endure a thunderbolt to your backside."

"Mmhm," laughed Tharja, taking hold of my manhood with both hands. "I might just enjoy that..."

I furrowed my brow. "Hey," I said.

"Oh, what, like watching your wifey and I have a little fun wouldn't speed you along?" She hiked up her cape, shaking her rear in Miriel's direction. "Come on, babe, hit me with a little of that spark..."

"I'm certain the visual would do much to stimulate him," said Miriel, "And much as I would savor chastening you, the use of props is expressly forbade."

Tharja chuckled to herself, still pumping my dick with both hands. "Hear that, Robin? Your wifey just called herself a prop. Married a kinky one, didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. How did I find myself in this situation...?

"Robin knows well what a lascivious deviant I can be, when the mood strikes me," said Miriel, putting on her huskiest voice. "It is precisely why you have little hope of winning."

"Hey," I sighed, "Sweetheart, don't take this the wrong way, but should you really be talking during Tharja's turn? You know what it does to me when you use words like 'lascivious'..."

Miriel blushed. "Perhaps your intuition is correct. I shall remain silent."

Tharja sighed. "Aw, don't help her! You should really be silent, too!"

I grinned. "Are you sure? If I keep silent, I won't be able to give you pointers. Pointers my wife won't need, like 'loosen your grip a bit.'"

Tharja scoffed, and I felt her grip tighten. "Hey," she said, "You don't get to tell me what to do! You just sit back and enjoy..."

"Ow, ow... Tharja, seriously, I'm telling you I'd enjoy it more if you... ow!"

"Oh, don't you worry," she said, dripping with intent. "By the time I'm finished, you'll grow to like pain..."

I whimpered as she doubled her efforts. Truth be told, she was not very skilled. She was too slow and too rough. Miriel, on the other hand, was fast, but gentle. She knew just how to tend to me, tickling my balls and playing with my folds. I was anxious to see what she'd do in this "game," because she never lasted long jerking me off before she gave in to the urge to make some other use of me. She would have to fight back that urge, though, by her own rules... I knew it would be a treat to see her restrain herself. I especially looked forward to the third event; Miriel's lips and tongue were especially skilled. Though I often passed on receiving oral, as it left Miriel unable to wax intellectual and spew sophisticated lexicon - which I so enjoyed, particularly during sex - she was nonetheless always able to bring me to a swift and powerful climax every time she took my member in her mouth. Those crystal glasses floating above those blushing cheeks and that bright, sticky smile... I realized too late that I shouldn't have been imagining such things during Tharja's turn. I could feel the first twinges of release building in the back of my shaft. Tharja was going faster than before, and her grip was a tiny bit looser, maybe... Or maybe I had just gotten used to it. I assume Miriel noticed my breath growing heavy and my penis twitching, because she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Do not restrain yourself, Robin, " she said. "This experiment will be compromised if you attempt to inhibit your release. I promise you a swift orgasm will deliver me no offense. It will only encourage me to strive for even greater perfection."

Tharja looked up at me with a mischievous grin. "Yeah, Robin, listen to your wifey. Go on and let it all out."

I could feel it building and building... Tharja's soft hands pumping me faster and faster. "Agh," I sighed. "I'm sorry, honey... I was thinking of you...!"

Splat. Right in Tharja's face. I hated to admit it, but seeing the woman who'd caused me so much stress and grief covered with my sperm... it was not an unpleasant sight.

She let out a lusty moan and licked my spunk from her lips. "Mmm... I've wanted this for so long..." She leaned in and planted a kiss on my cheek, leaving a dab of cold semen there.

"Eugh," I whined, trying to flick it off by shaking my head.

She turned to Miriel and asked, "How was that?"

A good question, I wondered. That had felt like it went quicker than I expected. How were they timing this, anyhow?

Miriel stood up and turned to look at the potion she had set to boil earlier. I hadn't noticed, but the side of the beaker it sat in was marked with lines and numbers. "12 minutes," she said, matter-of-factly.

Tharja wiped her face clean with her hands, and I saw her smell my release. I could feel a shiver down my spine. "Hey, wait just there," she said, "You wasted at least two minutes on the rules."

Miriel rolled her eyes. "Very well," she said, "11 minutes." She scribbled something in her tome.

Tharja furrowed her brow and sighed. "I'll take it," she said.

"My record is three," said Miriel, laughing through her nose.

"Oh, get real," Tharja huffed. "Fine, then, let's see what you've got, wifey."

"There are yet 18 minutes remaining until I take my turn," said Miriel. "But I assure you, you will enjoy the show."

Tharja crossed her arms and whined. "Aw, he just has to sit there with that glorious piece of equipment all ready to go? What a waste..."

"Alas, I mirror that sentiment, but this was the most efficient mechanism I could find in the limited time I had to formulate this experiment. At the very least, the bit of reprieve will reinvigorate our participant."

I nodded. We sat there in awkward silence for a bit, until Tharja finally spoke up. "Gods, this is torture," she said, throwing her head back and tapping her foot. "Just look at that cock... Very nice, by the way..."

Miriel and I couldn't help but grin. "Yes," she said softly. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

I glanced at Tharja, staring intently with her thumbnail in her mouth. "Yes... Even more than I imagined."

Miriel closed her eyes and put on a giant grin. "Fourth-longest in the Shepherds," she boasted. My cheeks went hot and a smile of my own broke across my face. "Though, third when we were wed."

"Is that so," Tharja giggled, leaning forward. "Who knocked him down a peg?"

I scrunched up my face. How I wished she hadn't asked that...

"Laurent," said Miriel, positively beaming. "Our progeny. 20.2 centimeters. One of many gifts he inherited from his father. Or will inherit, I suppose."

Tharja held her fist to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Fascinating," she said, in her best Miriel impression. "And just where does Lon'qu fall on that chart, hmm?"

"I haven't had the opportunity to extract exact measurements, but-"

"17.4 centimeters," said Tharja, her cheeks turning red. Oh, Gods, not her, too...

Miriel bolted out of her chair, grinning ear-to-ear. "Ah! Most elucidating. You have my sincerest thanks for your contributions to my studies." She scrambled across the room to her file, scribbling in it with excitement. "I had estimated 17.5. One of my best approximations yet!"

"So where does that put him?"

"Ninth in camp, by my estimates," said Miriel. "Commendable. Perchance, were you able to assess his girth?"

"No," said Tharja. "I don't know. Sorry."

Miriel laid her neck against her shoulder. "Ugh," she sighed, "I suppose I shall have to sate my curiosity another day."

Tharja tilted her head to one side, wearing an evil grin. "You've got an estimate, though, right? Let's hear it."

I looked to my wife, confused by her angry expression and blushing cheeks. "Based on my observations, I would anticipate a girth of at least 14.5 centimeters," she said.

Tharja leaned forward. "Which would put him...?

"Second in camp," said Miriel, lowering her head so the brim of her hat obscured her eyes.

Tharja put on her smarmiest grin and sighed. "That's right... Ah, such a waste... For such a nice, fat cock to be attached to a guy afraid of sex..." She rest her first on her cheek, staring at my member once again. "What about Robin's?"

"14.1 centimeters," said Miriel. "Robin, again, ranks fourth among our peers. He is tremendously endowed."

"Who's first?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Miriel looked at me in silence. She pulled in her cheeks, looking like she was waiting for me to respond in her stead.

I blinked a few times, then my face fell. "Henry again...?"

Miriel nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Gods... What is he packing?"

"Didn't know you and I shared an appreciation for the well-equipped," laughed Tharja. "I'll have to remember that..."

I blushed. "No," I stammered. "I didn't... I don't..."

Tharja folded her arms and grinned. "Oh, admit it, Robin, you wanna feel that monster stretch your asshole wide open, don't you?"

I scrunched up my face at such a thought. "Augh... no!"

Miriel chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Take my word, Robin is particularly averse to being penetrated," she said. "In spite of my best efforts to acclimate him to the prospect."

I went bright red. "Miriel..."

Tharja let out a creepy giggle. "She is a kinky one... I like it..."

Looking back at the potion to hide her grin, Miriel stared at it for a moment until we all began to hear it boiling over. She stood up, removed the flask from the burner, and set it down on the desk. Replacing it with an identical one, she approached me with a sly grin on her face. She knelt down before me, the brim of her giant hat tickling my chest. I gave her a smile of my own as she took my erection in her hands. Her skin was not as soft as Tharja's, but her touch was heavenly all the same. I couldn't help but purr with delight as her nimble fingers diligently tickled and rolled my testicles. It was such a breath of relief after being so thoroughly manhandled by Tharja. Miriel knew just how work me, just how to push and pull and prod... Gods, how I loved her. One might have assumed her approach in the bedroom to be as calculated and dispassionate as her approach at the alchemy table, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. She was a virtuoso, playing my body like a musical instrument, somehow knowing, instinctively, when to be gentle and when to be rough, when to be showy and when to be tame. It really was exactly like she said the first time we had sex: as if we had become one. She could read my posture, my breath, my heartbeat, in ways Tharja could never hope to emulate. I could already feel something stirring in my loins. I could see her eyebrows waggle as her look of intense focus began to crumble; as I expected, she was visibly having trouble keeping her lips off of me. Still, she remained determined, expertly working my shaft with both hands, smiling up at me as I beamed down at her.

"Sure is quiet in here," said Tharja, perhaps realizing that my release was approaching. "Sure you're not thinking about Henry's dick?"

"Disregard her," said Miriel, a fiery spark hanging from her voice. "Unless such imagery would speed you towards climax."

"No," I said, wincing. "No, no."

Tharja craned her neck and shot me a devious sneer. "That's such a shame... I think you'd look so cute, all sweaty and writhing, Henry plunged in to the hilt..."

I cringed, my face wrinkling at the image.

"Silence," bellowed Miriel. "Don't think for a second I couldn't spare a hand to incinerate you!"

Tharja let out one of her trademark evil giggles. "Mmm, go right ahead," she said, running her hands through her hair. "I like it hot... But I don't know if our guinea pig here would enjoy the smell of burning flesh. Only one way to find out..."

"Come on, now," I wheezed. "The other party really does need to be silent. That's the only fair way."

"Agreed," said Miriel.

Tharja pouted and sat down in the chair nearby. "Fine," she said.

"Put it out of your mind," whispered Miriel, gently stretching my scrotum. "Let your thoughts instead drift towards your favorite salacious display of ours... perhaps, when we consummated our marriage... or when we discreetly made love atop my horse on the battlefield..."

"That wasn't as discreet as you think," said Tharja. "Everyone knew."

"Silence," said Miriel.

Mmm... I had certainly had some good times with Miriel, she was right about that much. All I had to do was pick one... but ah, there were so many to choose from. Our wedding night and our exhibitionist reunion after my death certainly stuck out as highlights, of course... Or the time Anna walked in on us in the Hotrealm cabana and started touching herself through her swimsuit... the time we got so horny watching Kjelle and Severa fool around in the bath that we began to fool around ourselves... the time Cherche joined Miriel in the hot spring, not knowing I was holding my breath, tending to her folds beneath the water... all the times we didn't realize Kellam was there, and the time we did... before I could even choose a memory, I was already at my end. I looked down to watch Miriel catch my seed on her face and in her mouth. "Splendid," she said. "Thank you, Robin, as always, for your cooperation."

"Thank you," I said. "I love you, darling."

"I love you as well," she said, wiping her glasses clean with her sleeve. She stood up and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"7 minutes," sighed Tharja, looking back at the beaker behind her. "Damn..."

"A commendable effort," said Miriel. "Never sate yourself with middling returns."

Miriel wrote the time down, then took a seat in her chair and cracked open a book as silence filled the room again.

Tharja crossed her legs and shook her foot. "Ugh," she whined, "We didn't think this through at all... Still 20 minutes we have to sit here, with that great big dick just taunting us...? Just looking at it makes me wet..."

Miriel rolled her eyes. "If you find it so arousing, what is to stop you from masturbating in the intervening time?"

My eyes went wide. Tharja just furrowed her brow and grinned out of one corner of her mouth. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, wifey?"

"Think what you will," said Miriel, closing her eyes and adjusting her glasses. "I merely suggested the most efficient remedy for an overpowering libido."

"How helpful," said Tharja, dripping with sarcasm. "Surprised you didn't offer to lend a hand."

Miriel growled and snapped her book shut. "I would happily lend you my tongue if it would persuade you to stop flapping yours," she said, her voice afire.

"Oh yeah?! Prove it."

I watched, mouth agape, as Miriel bolted out of her chair, tackled Tharja to the ground and tugged the golden armored skirt that barely covered her pelvis down her legs. Even through the sheer brown body stocking she always wore, I could plainly see her pink, puffy vagina and sparse black pubic hair. As she yelped and screamed and pushed and kicked at her, Miriel stubbornly buried her face in Tharja's crotch, licking and kissing and sniffing her folds through the sheer, shimmering fabric of her body stocking.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My erection began to ache, as though trying in vain to become even more rock-solid than it already was. I squirmed in my chair.

Tharja was blushing like mad, eyes wide and quivering. It was clear she hadn't expected Miriel to call her bluff. Her resistance quickly gave way; her kicks and shoves slowed to a crawl, her startled shrieks beginning to sound more like squeals of delight. "Gods," she cried, reeling her head back, her voice cracking. "What the hell do you think you're... You're really..."

A dark wet spot had appeared on the sheer fabric, likely from a combination of Miriel's saliva and Tharja's own arousal. Miriel was completely silent, steadfast in her smooching and slurping. Her lips made a perfect seal around Tharja's, slobbering and sucking every last drop from her petals. She slipped her hands under Tharja's legs, pulling her closer to devour her even more ravenously. A stream of surprisingly adorable moans and mewls poured out of Tharja, her thighs and toes wriggling as Miriel lavished her sex with attention. She tentatively laid her hands on the back of Miriel's head, pushing her deeper between her thighs. "Ahh... Gods, you're... good at this," she said, her voice shaking. I saw Miriel's lips and tongue disappear between Tharja's folds, probing and pressing her nethers even through her body stocking. I saw my wife, clearly getting hot-and-bothered herself, shove her hand down her pants and begin violently massaging herself. I saw her nuzzle Tharja's clit with her nose, exhaling hot breath after hot breath upon it. I saw Tharja's face get redder and redder, heard her moans get louder and louder, smelled her dripping sex even from across the room.

Beads of pre-cum were forming on my tip. This had to be a dream... but there it was, right before my very eyes: my wife, tending to my stalker's womanhood with the same love and care she usually reserved for my manhood. It was less than 10 minutes before Tharja launched into heavy breathing and shuddering leg spasms. Miriel didn't miss a beat, continuing to smother Tharja's vulva with kisses all throughout, drawing out her orgasm as long as she could. When she had settled and her thighs stopped trembling, Miriel stood up, wiped her mouth, replaced her hat, sat down and opened with her book without a word. Tharja lay there on the floor, catching her breath.

Miriel glanced at me and smiled. "Did you enjoy that display, Robin?"

I blinked a few times and stammered a weak response. "Um... y... yes."

"Gods," said Tharja, her breath still strained, "I never knew... you were into women..."

Miriel didn't look up from her book. "Yes, I find all gender identities and sexual organs equally appealing," she said, turning a page. "I am what is called pansexual."

Tharja tried to hide it, but I saw her blush, however slightly, as she sat up and covered her privates with her hands. "You... find me appealing?"

Keeping her head still, Miriel slowly rolled her eyes to glance at Tharja. She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I find your lack of boundaries with regard to my husband a source of great frustration," she finally said. "But yes, I find you a source of considerable fascination. You have a stunning figure, a pulchritudinous face, and a captivating mind, among other points of interest. As I said, I've often excogitated experimenting with you. Lon'qu is a fortunate man."

"...Pulchriwhatinous?"

I stifled a laugh. "It means beautiful," I said. Tharja stared at me like I was speaking in tongues. "You pick these things up, being married to her," I said with a shrug.

Tharja blushed even deeper. "Well... thanks, I guess. You're... beautiful too," she said meekly. "...But you're still going to lose."

Miriel reared her head back and laughed. "I hope you are not operating under the assumption that I will indeed divorce Robin and submit him to you in the event that I lose."

"I hope you're not operating under the assumption that I'm that stupid," said Tharja, her voice like ice. She pulled her skirt back over herself and sat down in the other chair, staring at the floor. "I know he'd never agree to that," she muttered.

I shook my head. "Then why did you even propose such a ridiculous challenge?"

Tharja looked away. "I... I know you'll never love me the way I love you... I've accepted that... I just thought..." She glanced at the beaker, as if hoping it would boil over so she wouldn't have to finish her sentence. Unfortunately for her, it was not quite there yet, and silence overtook the room.

Miriel turned another page in her book. "You thought your only chance to be intimate with Robin would be under the guise of such a competition," she said calmly.

"Tch!" Tharja turned an even deeper shade of red and hid her face. "That's-"

"Moreover," said Miriel, still not looking away from her book. "It was not only Robin you sought intimacy with. Your lust for Robin is so tenacious that it has given rise to a formidable lust for myself, as well."

"Sh... shut up!"

Miriel finally looked up, grinning smugly in Tharja's direction. "Transference. Basic psychology. Burgeoning affection for the object of affection of your object of affection. Are my assertions flawed? You have spied on Robin and I during intercourse countless times, audibly pleasuring yourself throughout. You would be hard-pressed to deny the delectation you take in observing us. It is illogical, then, that you would truly take issue with our upcoming public coitus. I propose that your arrival here was not, as you claimed, to object to such an event, but to shrewdly invite yourself to join in the festivities."

Tharja didn't respond. She just kept staring at the beaker.

"Do not be embarrassed. I assure you, I find myself flattered, and I am tremendously savoring this experiment. But you should know that you could have simply asked."

The beaker, at last, began to boil over. Miriel stood up and set her book down on the desk, replacing the potion with an identical one. I looked over at Tharja; her misty-eyed, pensive expression was gone, and she slipped comfortably back into her trademark disarming sneer. "Well, Robin," she said. "I must say, you married one smart cookie." She unclasped her cape and let it fall to the ground. "She's got me allll figured out... but she'd better not get complacent. This next challenge has my name on it."

She made a show of pulling off her skimpy top, rocking her hips back and forth as she pulled it over her head. As her breasts spilled into the room, I couldn't help but stare. I only grew more enraptured as she pulled her body stocking down to her stomach, fully exposing herself from the waist up. It was truly a marvelous pair. They were considerably bigger than Miriel's, even more pale, and smooth as silk. Don't get me wrong; I adored the freckles that sprinkled Miriel's breasts, and I'd always thought them the perfect size and shape. But seeing Tharja's bare breasts for the first time, I had to admit, they were absolutely breathtaking. Despite their massive size, not a single vein was visible through her porcelain skin, and her tiny nipples and huge areolae seemed to defy gravity completely, swinging as she stepped towards me with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

I shook my head and swallowed, trying not to let my tongue drag on the floor. "Tharja... was she right? Do you really..."

"Ah, ah, ah," said Tharja, putting her finger to my lips. "Let's not dwell on something silly like that. Just sit back and enjoy the performance... Like this guy... he seems to be enjoying himself..."

I looked down at my member, still as hard as diamonds even after coming twice. "Yeah, that must have been some potent stuff you gave me," I said, chuckling nervously.

"Indeed it was," said Miriel, watching intently as Tharja got to her knees and slid my cock between her pale breasts. I shuddered as her cold, silky skin began to caress me; how was her skin so soft? It was like being enveloped by a cloud. She was more gentle this time, too, pressing her breasts together with her hands, pushing and pulling them up and down, taking my foreskin with them, rolling it over and under my glans. "But do not pretend such remarkable breasts would have any trouble stirring your loins even without it," said Miriel, pushing up her glasses. "Your concern for my ego is most adorable, Robin, but hardly necessary. It does me no derision to admit that Tharja's breasts put my own to shame."

"Pretty much," said Tharja, grinning ear-to-ear. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

I bared my teeth. I hated to admit, but it did feel heavenly. Miriel and I had tried this act before, but could never quite get it down to a science; I mean not to brag, but I think my penis was simply too big and her breasts too small to really find a good rhythm or fit. But Tharja's creamy bust seemed to spill right around the contours of my shaft, wrapping it in a pillowy blanket. It was kind of amazing how much better this felt than just a pair of hands; it wasn't quite the same as a vagina, but it was a thoroughly unforgettable, pleasurable feeling all its own. She squeezed her breasts tighter together and began bouncing on me more quickly, her nipples rolling in mirrored circles. She kept licking her lips; her cheeks were still flush, and she wore a crazy grin on her face. I could tell it was taking a lot of restraint not to take the tip of my penis in her mouth, and with each thrust of her chest, I could feel her warm breath upon it. I even felt the occasional bead of drool that rolled off her lips. I had spent most of my interactions with Tharja being unnerved by her odd, almost creepy demeanor, but as I watched her carefully study my expression, looking up at me with her pink cheeks and broad smile, giggling earnestly, I had to admit, there was something kind of... adorable about her. She seemed to be enjoying this almost as much as I was, which was really saying something, as after just a few minutes between her breasts, I already felt myself fighting back my release. My breath grew heavy, and I really began to wish my hands were free to wipe the sweat from my brow. The weight of her heavy chest repeatedly compressing against my thighs, the smell of her hair beneath my chin, the sight of my pink mushroom-head just barely peeking through her deep cleavage, and gods, the feel of her soft skin on my shaft... I could easily get used to the experience, much as I would have preferred not to. She took her erect nipples between her fingers, pinching and stretching them as she continued dropping her breasts onto my thighs, filling the room with soft slaps. I couldn't help but let out a small moan at the sight.

"Go ahead, Robin," said Tharja. "You know you want to... Just imagine how good your thick, glistening cum will look on my creamy skin..."

Gods... that was all it took. I released a trembling breath as ropes of slick, white goop burst forth from my manhood, splattering onto Tharja's naked chest and neck. And she was right. It was beautiful.

A sensual moan escaped Tharja as she rubbed my semen into her skin. "Mmmm... That's right..."

"8 minutes," said Miriel, blushing furiously. "Well-done." She jotted the time down in her book.

"Hmmhm," Tharja chuckled. "Let's see you beat that." She leaned forward as she slowly stood up, pressing her breasts right into my face. My penis was literally starting to ache, and the three hours weren't even half-over.

"Was Miriel right," I asked again, catching my breath. "Was this all just a ploy?"

"Pretty much," said Tharja. She crossed her arms and turned away from me. "I thought I said that already."

I let out a deep sigh. "I guess I just... don't get you."

"What's not to get?"

"I dunno, I always got the impression that you... didn't like Miriel very much, because I loved her instead of you."

"It was like that at first," said Tharja, flipping her hair. "I used to try to hex her constantly. But they never seemed to take hold... She was always one step ahead of me, I suppose. I started to see how much you loved each other... how deeply and how passionately you were connected... I... I dunno, I realized that I... I didn't wanna get in the way of that, I just wanted... to be a part of it. To feel that loved, to feel that... that raw passion that you two shared. I wanted it from you, Robin, and I guess... eventually, I wanted it from both of you... Ugh, why are you making me talk about this..."

"You tied me to a chair so you could fuck me in front of my wife," I said, trying to sound as dry as possible. "With her permission, no less. I would think a little honesty and self-reflection would be the least awkward thing you do today."

She finally glanced back at me over her shoulder, only to shoot me an icy glare. "Fine," she spat, sitting down in her chair. "I know you'd never agree if I just came out and asked plainly. I thought about hexing you both, or even simply forcing myself on you in the throes in passion, but... I thought better of it. But I know how competitive Miriel is, and how much she likes measuring exact numbers and ranking people... and I know how whipped you are... I thought that if I framed it like a contest, it would be my best chance... If I could just make her really want to do it, then you would be putty in her hands."

Miriel closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side. "Quite a brilliant ploy, I must admit," she said. "It all seems to have played out splendidly. It managed to outwit even our master tactician. I'm impressed. One thing perplexes me, however... If you desired sexual intimacy with me as well, why frame the competition completely around Robin?"

Tharja shrugged. "I don't know, I thought... I suppose I thought it would seem more believable that way... I was playing a part. As though I was just trying to make Robin mine, as usual. For some reason I thought that would make you more likely to agree to it. Like I said, I know how competitive you are... I guess I was just sort of hoping that once we actually got into it and we were all in the room naked, things would just sort of start happening, and maybe we'd kind of... forget about the competition."

Miriel threw her head back and laughed. "I'm afraid that is where you miscalculated," she said. "I never abandon a challenge without seeing it through."

Tharja stuck out her lip. "I guess not."

Miriel leaned down and began undoing her boots. "However," she said, her red hair spilling over her shoulders, "we still have approximately 20 minutes until I take my turn." She stood up, kicked her boots off, and began unbuckling her belt. "If you seek a distraction, why not repay me the favor I so graciously bestowed upon you previously?"

As Miriel stepped out of her baggy pants and smallclothes, letting her plush red pubic hair out to play, I could see a similar hue spread across Tharja's face. As she approached Tharja's chair, Miriel sent a half-lidded smile in my direction and asked, "Do you have any objections, my love?"

I took in a deep breath, my eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Only that I'm still tied to this chair," I said.

Miriel's husky chuckle that I loved so dearly passed her lips. "I'm sorry, darling," she said, pulling Tharja's head towards her, pressing her nose into her soft pubes. "But you know I can't compromise the experiment."

Tharja closed her eyes and took in a deep sniff. A shiver ran through her, and, overcome with her unique brand of lust, she began to nibble at Miriel's petals, drinking in her bouquet, sinking her fingers into Miriel's fleshy thighs. Miriel shot me a wink, totally unfazed. "I certainly hope you delight in the spectacle, though." She threw her right leg over Tharja's shoulder, wrapping it around her neck, forcing her blushing face deeper into her crotch. Tharja moaned in delight, and so did I. My dick felt like it was about to leap right off my body and fly into space. I could see her tongue flattening Miriel's pubic hair against her skin, parting her puffy, pink lips, darting between them and across her hood and clitoris, tasting as much of her as she could reach. As amazing as it was to watch, as much as I enjoyed watching Tharja nuzzle my wife's bush, dig her fingernails into my love's doughy hips, moan into her sacred folds... as hot as it got me to see Miriel ball Tharja's raven hair in her fist, tighten her thick, muscular thigh around Tharja's pale, scrawny neck, throw her head back and let her hat fall to the ground, all while balancing on one foot... More than anything, I just wished it was me sitting in that chair, instead of tied to this one. I could never pass up a chance to taste Miriel. Maybe it was because that was the first sex act we ever did together, or maybe her labia were really that divine, but whatever the reason, nothing got me harder than drinking in her scent, her secretions, her breathy moans and creamy thighs, her overwrought, sesquipedalian monologues when approaching climax.

"Ah...! My sodden breach clamors for your lithe tongue... Dare not discontinue, for my rapturous apogee draws ever nearer..."

Yeah, something like that.

Tharja wrapped her arms around Miriel's ass, pulling her ever closer, kneading her fat cheeks in circles. I watched helplessly as my wife began to lose balance, having to put more and more of her weight on Tharja and the chair, until I saw it began to tip backwards.

"Ah, wait," I stammered. "Watch out!"

They both went over with a crash and two shrieks. I cringed, instinctively closing my eyes, and missed the exact moment of impact, but when I reopened them, they didn't seem to have missed a beat. Miriel was straddling Tharja's face, moving her hips in a figure-eight motion, grinding against her chin, her big ass knocking against Tharja's big chest, making it jiggle with each thrust. Tharja was still slobbering all over Miriel's sex, drawing husky moans out of her, running her fingers over her thighs and ass, making a map of her freckles.

"Yes," said Miriel, her breath heavy and her voice cracking, her toes curling and her spine arching. "Yes! Please, persist! My lubricous womanhood brims with ambrosial exudation... Ah! Yes! Ah! Ah...! Ah... Ah... Ahhhhhh..."

She slid off of Tharja's face and collapsed to the ground, laying there on her stomach as she caught her breath. "Ha... Ha... Ha... Exemplary..."

Tharja lay there blushing, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you injured?" asked Miriel.

"My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine," said Tharja. "...You're bleeding."

Miriel groaned and rolled over to inspect herself. "Am I?"

"Right there."

Just as Tharja had said, there was a small scrape on her knee, trickling a tiny stream of blood down her calf.

"Hmm," said Miriel. "So I am."

Tharja sat up and shot me a sardonic smirk. "Good thing Henry's not here," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"It might behoove you to inspect the crown of your own head for any contusion," said Miriel.

"I'm fine," said Tharja, standing up and setting her chair upright once more. "I checked. Do you want me to help you with that?"

"That is scarcely necessary. You have been most accommodating," said Miriel. "You have my thanks for your sumptuous performance. Please, sit and rest." She stepped over to the alchemy table and reached for the disinfectant. She cleaned and dressed the wound, giving Tharja and I a wonderful view of her bare hindquarters as she bent over, then picked her smallclothes off the floor and slid them up her legs. She sat back down in her chair, leaving her pants, boots, and hat on the floor, and crossed her legs. "So, Robin," she said, her voice full of energy once more. "How do you fare?"

"Everything hurts," I sighed. "My wrists and ankles hurt, my rear end hurts, my back hurts, and after a display like that, my dick hurts."

Miriel and Tharja both laughed. "Well," said Miriel, fixing her glasses, "Take some solace in the knowledge that I'll deliver you some felicity to mask that discomfort in just..." she turned over her shoulder to look at the potion on the burner. "Two minutes." Offering me a wink, she went on to say, "But most importantly, know that your contributions to this experiment have made your wife profoundly ecstatic, and that you can expect to be repaid this beneficience in spades, when all is said and done..."

"Oh, don't say that," I laughed. "I told you my dick hurts already..." Miriel stood up and slowly, deliberately undid her cape and gauntlets. I shivered as she slinked her top over her shoulders, becoming as nude as I was, save for her loincloth and glasses. Her pert, freckled breasts were free now, her beautiful, rosy nipples at full attention. Even with Tharja's flawless rack still on display just a few feet to the left, all I wanted to do was bury my face between my wife's breasts, feel her freckled skin on my face, suckle on her tiny, perfect teats.

"...Nice tits," said Tharja, turning a bright shade of red.

"Do not patronize me," said Miriel, her voice ablaze.

"I'm not. They're... really nice," said Tharja, a bit taken aback. "I mean it's not the first time I've seen them, but... I've always thought... Mm... maybe I should just... N-nevermind."

Miriel turned away to hide her blushing cheeks. She approached me and took my face in her hands, planting a long, fiery kiss on my lips. My manhood craned for her, reaching out to touch any inch of her it could. Her smallclothes, still soaked with her arousal and Tharja's dribble, just barely tickled the tip of my glans, sending sparks through us both that only made us kiss each other that much more passionately. How I longed to throw my arms around her, to run my fingers through her perfectly straight hair and across her neck and shoulders, to feel the dimples in her back instead of the itchy ropes that cut into my wrists. The flask bubbled over, and she broke the kiss and turned toward the desk, walking away from me with an exaggerate sway of her wide, birthing hips. They were even more fleshy and glorious since she'd given birth to Laurent. She replaced the potion, lit the burner anew, and returned to my chair, kneeling down in front of me and wrapping her breasts around my member.

I breathed a delighted sigh. Her breasts weren't as soft or as big or as smooth as Tharja's, but feeling her familiar skin against mine was like returning home. The warm embrace of her bosom was as a tender kiss to sooth my aching penis. Again, I wished I could just lay my head against her chest, to feel it rise and fall as she took in each breath. She was adorable there, looking up at me through those glasses of hers, kneading her breasts together and stretching them apart as she bobbed up and down, leaning forward and back to grind against me at just the perfect angle. As usual, she knew just how to work me, just the right tempo and pitch with which to play my instrument. She was really getting the most out of the tools she had to work with; even though her breasts were juuust a few centimeters too small for my equipment to disappear between them completely, it was clear she was doing everything she could to make this experience every bit as pleasurable as it would have been with Tharja. And it certainly was pleasurable... more than it had been in the past, even. Somehow we had slipped into that perfect rhythm that we could never quite seem to find before. Not that I was complaining, but something was... different, however slightly. Was she just that determined to win? Maybe... But the problem was never that she was unskilled, she had simply been...

"Sweetheart," I gasped, carefully studying her appearance. Everything looked more or less the same, but... as intimately familiar with her curves as I was, I just knew something was... off. "Are your breasts... just a tiny bit... bigger?"

A bright red spilled across her face, reaching even down her neck and onto her breasts. She smiled up at me, her eyes glistening and her face seeming to... glow. "How very astute of you," she said, not missing a beat.

I gasped once more, my breath shuddering, a grin worming across my face. "Are you..."

Even Tharja's eyes went wide in the background. Miriel didn't say a word. She simply carried on smiling and blushing and servicing my manhood.

I stifled a laugh. I couldn't even believe it. "Is that... Morgan...?"

Miriel let loose my favorite haughty, husky giggle of hers, sending gentle ripples through her breasts. "I believe so," she said.

I lunged forward, wanting to hug her, kiss her, congratulate her. Congratulate us. I only caught another painful taste of those damned ropes. "Ngh," I winced. "That's amazing! How... When..."

She saw me straining and leaned forward to kiss my stomach. "Thirteen weeks," she said, her voice dripping with pride. "I can't be certain, but I believe it was the night we celebrated our victory over Walhart's forces."

My mind raced back to that day; that had been... in the barracks? No, the mess hall... yes, I remembered. We had shoved the plates and leftovers to the floor with a crash and climbed aboard the table. That very next day, Validar took his hold of me, and Lucina tried to take my life... How guilty she would be now to learn she had pointed her sword at a new father!

"Congratulations," said Tharja. Her cheeks were red, her gaze was burning a hole in the floor, and her voice was not nearly enthusiastic enough to be believed, but there was something cute about her message, all the same.

"Why, thank you," said Miriel, either not picking up on Tharja's tone of voice or choosing to ignore it completely.

I laid my head back and let out a contented sigh. Miriel had been a bundle of hormones and scientific rigor when she was pregnant with Laurent, somehow even hornier and thirstier for data than her usual self. I could hardly keep up with her then. Near the end of her pregnancy, we were having sex five or six times a day. Knowing I had even more escapades with that sex-crazed, fat-assed, milk-engorged version of Miriel to look forward to sent my erection raging to new heights. "Mmgh," I moaned, unable to help myself. "Ha..."

I heard Tharja pouting and lowered my head just enough to glance over at her. She took her thumb out of her mouth and crossed her arms. "I mean, you could have told him before your turn, but okay, whatever," she said, under her breath.

I could feel it building, a tingle in the back of my shaft. A moan passed my lips as I looked down at my wife. Her glimmering, quivering eyes, behind her thick glasses, beneath her beautiful, shimmering red hair. Her tall, sharp nose, and her blushing cheeks. Her wide smile... soft lips, tapered neck... freckled shoulders, pale breasts... those wonderful little breasts, being pressed against each other, enveloping my dick, slapping against my thighs as that splendid, smooth back arched and curled... and those hips... those soft, doughy hips, those thick, creamy thighs, that gorgeous red-hot rug of perfectly straight pubic hair between her legs. Tharja may have been a knockout, but there was no finer woman than the one I married. Miriel was... she was everything I looked for in a lover. Every contour of her skin fit perfectly against mine, every last freckle or hair or scar on her body a familiar landmark that I was always happy to return to.

"Miriel," I said, my breath growing short.

"Yes?"

"I love you," I said. My seed spilled out of me, making her neck, chin, and breasts slick with white slime.

She stood up and kissed me tenderly. "And I love you. Phraseology can scarcely express how elated I am to have you once more in the realm of the living."

Tharja peered at the beaker on the desk, squinting to get a better look at its numbers. "14 minutes," she said, wearing a sneer. "Too bad, wifey... I was almost twice as fast."

"Disheartening," said Miriel, her face falling. "but, as anticipated..."

"Hear that, Robin? Even she knows she doesn't stand a chance..."

Miriel let out a low growl. "Are you again endeavoring to goad me into committing some carnal act out of spite?"

Tharja raised her arms behind her head, showing off her ample chest. "So what if I am?"

Miriel slammed her fist on the desk and shot a scowl at Tharja, whose face went white as a sheet. "Banish your infantile, duplicitous demeanor forthwith," she said. "I acceded to play my part in your puerile burlesque that I might see where it lead us, but I grow fatigued of the combative rapport you continue to default to. Are you still only capable of relating to me as a rival, even after finally being granted the sexual intimacy you so desired? You may discard the thin veneer of antagonism you ensconce yourself behind and simply beseech me to consign you anything you desiderate of me, like a normal person."

"Um," stammered Tharja, "I... I'm... sorry. I don't... I understand you're mad at me, but... there were a lot of words in there..."

I shook my head and laughed. "She's saying that if you want her to do something-"

"You need only ask," said Miriel, stepping out of her smallclothes once more. "Did I not express that very sentiment earlier?"

The blood came back to Tharja's cheeks, blushing at the sight. "I... I'm sorry," she stammered. "You're right... I just... I'm bad at this..."

"Raise your chin and speak up!" said Miriel, her voice booming. "If you want me, then say it with conviction!!"

Tharja hung there for a moment in stunned silence. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her cheeks redder than Miriel's hair, she clenched her fists and bellowed, "Fine!! Miriel!! Let's fuck!!"

I watched my wife pounce on her, clawing her body stocking open, exposing her puffy, wet vulva. I watched these two pale, sweaty women spread their legs wide, press their dripping labia together, arch their backs, bend their knees. I watched them kiss each other, moan into each other's mouth, knead each other's breasts. I watched my wife grind her pussy against my stalker's, watched her run her fingers through her raven hair, watched her kiss my stalker as deeply as she kissed me. I watched claw marks appear on my wife's shoulders and back, saw her glasses slowly fog up, saw her sweat begin to glisten. I could see their breasts flattening against each other's, their thighs quivering and their toes curling, their pale skin turning pink. My heart was beating out of my chest. I could feel pre-cum slithering down my member. It was... too much. I closed my eyes, hoping to find some tranquility inside my own head... But it was no use. I still heard their breath grow heavy, heard them moaning each other's names, heard each wet kiss they pressed to each other's skin. My hands curled into fists. I could feel my knuckles getting hot. I took a deep breath.

"Mmmm..."

I took another deep breath.

"Oh, Gods..."

I bit my lip.

"Ha... Miriel... I... I'm...!!"

"Yes, I as well! Marvelous climax approaches... This crest of delectable gaiety besieging our libidinous pudenda... let us ride it together!!"

I opened one eye and saw each of them curl their spines. Both of their butts were off the ground now, leaving them leaning back on their hands for support as they humped each other like wild animals. Tharja's arms gave out and she melted to the floor, her thighs quivering with unmistakable orgasm. Miriel didn't let up for a second; she picked up Tharja's limp thigh and threw it over her shoulder, hugging her leg for better leverage as she continued humping and grinding and squealing. Soon enough, her own climax visibly caught up with her. She fell to the floor next, rolling over to look at me with a guilty expression. "I'm... sorry, Robin," she said, her voice cracking and shaking. "I... never could resist an alluring experiment... You deserve better than such a lecherous spouse as me..."

"Hey, now," I said, crestfallen. "I have the best wife in the world. Even if... no, especially because she often makes me worry about what I've gotten myself into."

She smiled. "Thank you... Ah, how tempted I am to undo those ropes and make love to you right this moment...! But I'm sorry... Please, bear with me just a bit longer..."

I closed my eyes again and smiled. "I know..."

The beaker began to boil over, and a defeated sigh left Miriel. "Haa," she whined, "Alas, it would seem, once again, no respite befalls the weary..." She hauled herself to her feet and slinked over to the burner. Replacing the beaker, she glanced over at Tharja and grunted her name. "Tharja... to your feet..."

"Nnnn," whined Tharja, still sprawled out on her back, catching her breath. "Just... a few more minutes, wifey... you're too good..."

Miriel pressed her hand to her forehead and sighed. I couldn't help but snicker. I felt a little bad about it, but after all I'd been through, seeing this experiment take as much of a toll on these two women as it had on me... brought me just a tiny bit of comfort.

A few minutes passed and Tharja got to her feet. She approached my chair with a creepy smile and a sway of her hips. "You ready, Robin?"

"As I'm going to be," I sighed.

She knelt down before me and reached out for my member with both hands. "No hands," bellowed Miriel from behind her. Tharja shot a quick scowl over her shoulder.

"Really," she whispered.

"Abide by the rules," said Miriel. "Only your lips, tongue, and... teeth."

I shivered as a toothy grin broke across Tharja's face. "Teeth, huh...?"

"If you deem it appropriate," said Miriel, her voice dropping a whole octave. "Though I needn't warn you that my figurative attachment to that particular phallus is as intrinsic as Robin's literal attachment to it. I trust you'll treat it gently, knowing what I'll unleash upon you if you don't..."

"Hmmhmm," giggled Tharja.

Tharja closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around my manhood. Shivers ran up my spine and down my legs as her wet mouth enveloped me. I could hardly believe it. Those piercing eyes peering up at me from behind those black bangs... I often saw them in my nightmares. But somehow, meeting her gaze as she slobbered over my erection was... oddly calming. Tharja had always been... hard to read, and I was never totally sure if she wanted to sleep with me or skin me. Perhaps both. But everything seemed perfectly clear now as I stared down at her quivering eyes and blushing cheeks, giggling as she lovingly bathed my member with her tongue. I was finally somewhat at ease around her; she took a surprising amount of me down her throat, bobbing up and down along my length with a smile as the room began to fill with slurps, moans, and giggles. She inhaled deeply through her nose and slowly wriggled two thirds of the way down my shaft, pausing to moan as she deliberately scraped her tongue and top row of teeth back up its length. I winced; those teeth were just teetering on the edge of pleasurable and uncomfortable, and I prayed she wouldn't dare hurdle over that cliff. She swished her tongue along the bottom of my shaft, tickling my foreskin and frenulum. I pressed my shoulder to the back of my neck and exhaled. I glanced over at Miriel, who leaned against the desk with her arms crossed. She smiled at me and brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face. I returned the smile. "Gah," I gasped, feeling Tharja lightly nibbling me. "Ngh... don't... ah!"

I watched my slick member slide out of her mouth and she began planting gentle kisses down its length. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Robin," she said, in her typical creepy tone that suggested anything but. "Not with wifey watching, anyway... Relax..." she took some of the loose skin under my testicles between her teeth, and I cringed; she didn't bite down, though, just gently tugged at it. I felt my breath grow heavy. "But since I can't use my hands... heehee hee..."

She took one of testicles in her mouth and pulled. "Ahh," I gasped, biting my lip. "D... don't..." She pulled more... and just as my eyelids squeezed shut, just as I took in a breath through my teeth, she let it gently pop out of her mouth and drew long licks up my shaft.

"Tharja" and "gentle" were words I never thought I'd use together, especially after enduring her rough handjob earlier. But here she was, clearly restraining herself juuust enough to toe that line between pleasure and pain. She was poking the old bear just sharply enough to get him to squeal, then assuaging him with honey. She was toying with me.

And I was loving it.

I felt a shiver down my spine as my throbbing dick slid back into her warm, wet mouth. Her long, lithe tongue slithered down the bottom of it, giggling all throughout, sending delightful vibrations through me. She spread her knees and stuck her ass out, dipping her fingers between her thighs and into her folds. I could hear squishy, wet sounds as she probed herself, and I could see Miriel fidgeting behind her. I could just imagine Miriel lowering her arm, sliding her own digits into her glistening, pink slit... pushing her glasses up her blushing nose as a breathy sigh escaped her... Oh. I was doing it again... I felt my penis tingling, my hips trembling. I looked down at Tharja's blushing face, her quivering, wanting eyes, her full, pouty lips wrapped around my cock. "Ah... fuck..."

I came. My face tightened up as I fired four shots worth of spunk into Tharja's wet mouth, each one tingling as it travelled up my shaft. She slid my member out of her mouth, giggling as she cupped her hands together to catch the excess semen. I watched her swallow, then lick her lips, then lap up the remaining webs from between her fingers. "Hmmm... thank you, Robin... what a treat..."

"10 minutes," said Miriel, adjusting her glasses. "Approximately."

"That's not counting my slow start, is it?"

"No," said Miriel. "15 minutes have elapsed, by the beaker's measure, which is the impetus for my application of the word 'approximately.'"

"Ah well," said Tharja, sitting on her heels. "10 minutes isn't bad, I suppose."

"Indeed, a commendable effort."

"So... 11 and 8 and 10... I'm at 29 minutes, for three rounds."

"Yes. And with 7 minutes and 14 minutes, I find myself at at a total of 21 minutes over the course of two rounds."

Tharja grinned. "Which means you need to do it in less than 8 minutes. Are you up to the task, wifey?"

Miriel closed her eyes and put on a grin of her own. "You underestimate me," she said, her husky voice making me blush. "I believe it was you who previously intonated that Robin is putty in my hands. And you should know well by now, having been on the receiving end of it, that my tongue is as dexterous and salacious as it is sharp."

"Mmhmmm," Tharja said. She tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms, hugging her breasts. "Ha, Robin, I see what you mean about when she uses big words..."

Miriel put her knuckle to her lips to silence a laugh. "Ohoho... I am abundantly cognizant of the effect my licentious lexicon has on my sexual partners."

Tharja licked her lips. "Ooh," she said. "Partners, plural... Scandalous...! Oh... right. Robin and me. N-nevermind..."

"Yes," said Miriel, rolling her eyes. "And Sully, Cherche, and Kellam."

Tharja's eyes went wide. "You're kidding...! Robin, did you know about this?!"

I laughed nervously. My cheeks were burning hot. "Yeah," I said, clearing my throat. "I was, uh... sort of... there... f-for Cherche and Kellam, at least..."

"What?!" Tharja crossed her arms and began to pout. It was honestly kind of adorable. "How on Earth... where in gods' name was I?"

"Cherche was in the Bathrealm... Miriel and I specifically snuck away when we noticed you were, uh... busy with Lon'Qu, and she just happened to catch us at a vulnerable time..."

"Curses," muttered Tharja. "He looked so handsome in his yukata... how could I have been so careless...?"

"Hold a moment," said Miriel. "I am... perplexed. Clearly, I would not anticipate you to have any knowledge of our tryst with Cherche, however... I was fairly certain I detected your perfume on the night Robin and I collaborated with Kellam. Am I mistaken?"

Tharja scratched her head. "What? No, that can't be... I would have remembered that. I would have noticed..."

The three of us hung there in silent thought for a moment. Tharja tapped her fingers to her chin. "...Wouldn't I have...?"

"Which night was that, again?" I asked.

"No, Tharja was certainly present," said Miriel. "I have just recalled a pertinent detail. Kellam asserted his presence and began to excuse himself, as expected. When I extended an invitation for him to copulate with us, I distinctly recollect hearing Tharja produce a tiny 'eep.'"

"Wait," said Tharja. She pressed her fingers to her forehead. I could see her face going red. "Was that... You mean... you were talking to..."

"Kellam, yes," said Miriel. "Were you under the assumption I had been addressing you? My sincerest apologies."

"Wait," I laughed, "If you thought we were talking to you, then why didn't you take us up on it?"

Tharja turned an even deeper crimson and buried her face in her hands. "I... I was still... I wasn't ready yet! Shut up!!"

"I really must examine Kellam further," said Miriel, shaking her head. "His aberrant ability to circumvent detection defies all logic. How did you not apprehend his presence even as I called his name and instructed him to furnish my anus with his seed?"

Tharja blinked a few times. "Did you say all that...?!"

She did. And he did.

Tharja sighed. "I don't know... I confess, I'm usually... urgh... a bit lost in thought... I can't pay attention to every vapid little thing you spout off..."

I couldn't help but laugh. Miriel stifled a good chuckle as well.

"Why are you both so... so calm about this," cried Tharja, her voice cracking. "I can't believe you'd both... be so okay with..."

Silence crept into the room. "...with me spying on you like that."

"Oh! Ohohoho!" laughed Miriel. She threw her head back and touched her knuckles to her chin. "What manner of saint do you take me for? I have the least right to judge you of anyone. I was clandestinely scrutinizing Robin long before you ever made his acquaintance. And moreover... I relish the attention. Discerning that your beady eyes are upon me is most invigorating, and spurs me towards robust, vigorous orgasms. And though I doubt Robin will admit the same, I know his erection and resolve are both emphatically tempered when I whisper to him that you are in our proximity."

My cheeks grew hot. "Miriel..."

Tharja splayed her fingers across her face. "...Really...?"

"Most assuredly," said Miriel. "It is precisely because we each found such revelry in being observed that we have contrived our approaching public coitus."

"Because of me?" gasped Tharja. "I... I thought it was just going to be another of your, you know, experiments..."

"That is the facade I would prefer to maintain," said Miriel, her own cheeks beginning to turn red. "But, particularly after our reunion outside Ylisstol, I believe I have heretofore amassed enough data to confirm that Robin and I are, indeed, consummate exhibitionists... In truth, the impending event will serve primarily to sate my libido, rather than my curiosity... Ah, the thought of all those perlustrating eyes canvassing my nude, blushing form... all while the one I love ravishes me with his rigid manhood...!"

Suddenly, the beaker - just like Miriel's arousal - began to boil over. "Oh!" she squealed. She shook her head and hurried to replace the beaker. "My heartrate has aggrandized simply conceptualizing it," she said. "I should bring such sanguine fervor to the task at hand." She knelt down before me and smiled.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you as well," she said.

And with that, she slid my slick member between her lips without another word. I closed my eyes and gasped. I knew I stood no chance. Because she could do what Tharja couldn't. She could take it all. All 19.8 centimeters disappeared down her throat, and I felt her lips brushing against my pubic hair as she wriggled and slurped down my length. How she did it, I have no idea, but with practice she had trained herself to suppress her gag reflex. And it felt incredible. Honestly, for as much as she loved it, I often thought I wouldn't mind having a smaller penis. I wasn't physically capable of sheathing its entire length inside Miriel's vagina, after all, but her throat was a different story. Her warm, narrow throat could envelop my entire shaft. And as she slurped up and down my length, smiling up at me with those thick glasses and blushing cheeks, I couldn't help but imagine the rest of the Shepherds watching intently, whispering to themselves and shifting their weight to hide their arousal. I thought back to our shameless display out in the fields near Ylisstol... the women from town cooing and laughing and shoving past Chrom and Lissa... Lissa glancing back over her shoulder as she and Chrom blushed wildly, trying in vain to corral the onlookers... I thought at the time that the caliber of my erection was in spite of the audience, not because of it. But I suppose it's true what Miriel said, that I was some degree of exhibitionist; somewhere along the way, the thought of being watched had become something of an aphrodisiac to me, and I suppose I did have Tharja's prying eyes to blame- or to thank- for that. I glanced over at her, sitting there staring in silence, wearing an unreadable expression. I couldn't tell if she was thrilled to be watching us, nervous that Miriel might win, or sad that her turn had ended already.

"Gods," she whispered, "You have the most perfect peach of a rear end..."

Miriel giggled a bit, sending heavenly pulses through her tongue and throat. She lifted her butt off the ground, waggling it invitingly. "Augh," said Tharja, regret hanging from her voice. "Don't..." I shifted in my seat, arching my back and pursing my lips as I imagined Tharja crawling up to us and burying her face between my wife's cheeks.

I bucked my hips, forcing my throbbing member deeper into her mouth. The wooden chair I had been sitting on for hours creaked and squeaked as my weight shifted. Miriel took the hint and picked up speed, bobbing down along my length faster and faster. Her wet, breathy slurps grew louder and more lecherous. She took a page from Tharja, sliding one hand between her thighs, letting the other pinch and prod one of her nipples. "Ugh," moaned Tharja. She turned away to face the beaker. "I can't watch... Or I'm gonna end up doing something to help Robin along..."

It wouldn't have made much of a difference; already, I could feel myself giving out under Miriel's skillful fellatio. "Ahhhnn," I gasped, unable to help myself. "Ahh! Oh... honey... I'm... Ah!"

"Mmmph," gulped Miriel, carefully sliding most of my erection out of her mouth to better swallow my load. My semen was getting pretty thin after so many orgasms, and she got it down easily. She pulled back, letting the rest of my cock slip out of her mouth, and planted a gentle kiss to its head before pulling herself to her feet.

I laid my head against my shoulder, slowly exhaling like a deflating balloon. I touched my fingers to the single rope binding my wrists.

"Damn it all!" Tharja had her face right up against the beaker. "Gods... damn it all..."

Miriel pushed her glasses up her nose, grinning like mad. "May I take your locutions of anguish as a foretoken that I have emerged victorious?"

"6 minutes..."

Miriel took a curtsy. "My gratitude," she said. "You proved to be a voracious competitor, but as is abundantly apparent, the only suitable analogue for Robin is my illustrious self."

Snap. The rope gave way, my fingers having burned a hole clean through it. Miriel and Tharja both whirled their heads around to watch me set to work on the ropes that bound my feet.

Tharja's eyes were like dinner plates. "You're... summoning magic without a tome?! You mean you could have..."

"Surprised? I was saving that one," I said. "Much as I hate to admit it, my time spent under Validar's control may have opened my eyes to a few things... Being the vessel for a dragon is not without its perks..."

Miriel put on a giant grin. Of course she knew I could have undone those ropes at any time; I kept no secrets from my wife.

How had I done it? Well, I first noticed it when Miriel and I took each other's virginity; she kept saying how hot my penis was, how it seemed to radiate heat. I eventually realized that, though I wasn't doing it consciously then, I had the ability to regulate my body temperature, even through my extremities. This proved to be a fascinating field of study for her in the weeks since I'd returned, and with her coaching, I soon learned to control it. No, it wasn't quite the same as magic, but I could warm my skin enough to make Miriel purr even in the cold of night. If I concentrated hard enough, I could even start to burn through rope.

Snap. Snap. My feet were no longer bound. I pounced at my wife. She let out a shrill cry. "Ah! Robin, what..."

I assaulted her neck and breasts with tender kisses, drawing soft giggles and sharp moans from her. "Come, now," I said, tickling her clitoris with my fingers, feeling her nethers grow slick with arousal. "There's still 20 minutes until this stuff wears off... You've both taken your turns to make short work of me... Now, I take mine. It's time... to tip the scales."

"Ahhh! Yes," Miriel moaned. She spread her labia apart with her fingers, splaying her other hand across her blushing face. "Excellent! Enrapture me...! My sopping interstice hungers for your stony, calescent phallus...!"

I pressed my glans to her petals, sending sparks throughout us both. I pressed a forceful kiss to her lips and plunged in, clean to the hilt, eliciting the deepest, huskiest, lustiest moan of the day, even if most of it was absorbed by my mouth. Without any hesitation or coaching, we both began moving our hips, drawing figure eights together. As she locked her legs behind my back, I did all the things I so desperately wanted to do while tied to that chair; I ran my fingers along her breasts, across her thighs, and through her hair, wove them between her own fingers, tickled her nipples and clitoris, felt her freckled skin on my fingertips. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her chin, her neck, her nipples, her hands. I nibbled her ears, brushed her hair out of her face, pressed my forehead against hers and stared through her glasses at her blushing, smiling face. I kissed her softly... and not-so-softly. She ground against my slick, rock-hard penis, pushing her heels into my back to guide my rhythm. I angled my hips as best I could to help reach that special spot, that elusive perfect angle against the outer wall that always drove Miriel wild. We fit together so perfectly that within minutes I could feel her thighs quivering, her walls tightening, her tongue vibrating as she moaned into my mouth. I could see her eyes closing, the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, the blood filling her cheeks.

"Agh," she moaned, breaking from the kiss. "Most humiliating... Already, a deluge of nectarous felicity portends to swallow me whole..." She pressed a tender kiss to my lips, producing a gentle smak. "I'm afraid I am..." Smak. "...ah... wholly defenseless against your incandescent member!" Smak. "Such piquant elation... What rapture!! I am thoroughly concluded... dispatched... Ahh! Finished!! Ohh, yes... Robin, my flame...!! I'm... coming!!" I leaned in close, passionately kissing my wife on the lips, muffling her screams of delight.

She melted into my embrace. Her eyes closed, her fingers dug into my back. I felt her walls clamp down on me, gripping me tightly and repeatedly as a powerful orgasm wracked my wife's hips and pushed a series of breathy squeals into my mouth.

"Ha," laughed Tharja, standing over me, completely nude. Even her body stocking had been slipped off somewhere. I blushed at the sight of her pale skin; it was the first time I'd seen her this way. Her tinted body stocking hid it well, but she really was deathly pale. "That was pathetic," she said, shoving her ass in my face. She plopped herself down, forcing my back to the floor, sitting on my face. "You didn't even last four minutes."

I wrapped my arms around her thighs, pulling her into position, and threw my tongue into her embrace. "Ahh!" she squealed, a tremendous shiver shooting through her entire body. "Unngh... Oh, Gods, Robin, I..."

I lapped at her folds, drinking her up. Her taste was not as pleasant as Miriel's - not terrible, not magnificent. Maybe I just wasn't as used to it. She smelled lovely, though, her light perfume shining through even beyond the layers of sweat and sex she was caked in. In what limited peripheral vision I still had, I could almost make out Miriel, sitting upright, still out of breath, my erection still inside her. She took Tharja's breasts in her hands, kneading and squeezing them, and I think she pressed a kiss to her lips, because I could hear Tharja squeal with delight, releasing muffled moans into my wife's mouth. She began bouncing her hips on my face, her heavy hind-quarters pressing my head into the floor. She was thoroughly soaked, and my lips and tongue slid across her sex with minimal effort. Her muffled shrieks began to pick up speed, and she decided to start grinding back and forwards across my tongue, instead of bouncing up and down onto it. This, too, soon began to pick up speed, and in no time, I could feel her thighs begin to shudder and her muscles begin to clench, just as Miriel's before her.

Tharja moaned my name through what sounded like grit teeth. "Gods... your tongue is so... so hot!"

"How amusing," I heard Miriel say, "that you see fit to chide me for succumbing in under four minutes, when your lecherous genitalia are impuissant to withstand even three."

"Ohhh," moaned Tharja. "Ohh, Robin... Miriel... I'm, I'm sorry! For everything... I love you both so much... Please... let's do this again... Please... I've dreamed of this for so long... Anngh...! Please! Don't let this be just this once... Ah... Ah... If you refuse... I'll... I'll kill you both! Ahhh! Ah, Yes! Yes! Ah, Gods, yes!"

I rolled my eyes. I was... mostly sure that was an empty threat.

Miriel kissed her once more with a smak. "Far be it from me to rebuff such an earnest, willing collaborator," she said. "Let us make more magic together."

I was a bit unable to answer at the moment, so I simply craned my jaw, forcing my tongue as deep into her as it could reach. She clenched down atop me, her toes curling and her thighs quaking, a shrill half-giggle, half-scream filling the room. A shiver ran down my spine. Why did I feel like I was in deep trouble?


End file.
